The magical circle red thread
by Ghost Of The Mountain
Summary: Humans had long forgotten, that something like this exist, only you will feel the pain, which comes with this thread. With each passing year, the calling from the thread will get stronger. You probably will feel, that you need to go search for something. And that something is your soul mate.(girlxgirl).
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Frozen.**

On an isolated island, a child's crying could be heard.

''Please, you are the only one I can turn to.'', a woman says. She doesn't look well, all the worries about this small child's future can be seen on her face.

The man sighs, ''Alright, I will do it.''

''Thank you.''

''Is there something else, that you want to say before you go?''

''Yes, her name is Branwen.'', after she says that, she gives the child to the man and turns around.

''Where will you go Iris? ''

''Probably back to them. But it doesn't matter, the only thing that matters is her safety.'', and after that was said, the woman went away. Then something started to spark, it was like a little firework,'' You can already use a magic little half elf?'', the baby smiles, watching the fireworks she had made,'' You have that part of an elf. Seems I will become your teacher, but that's in the future.''

It started to snow outside. A red thread, who can only be seen by people, that knows about such a thing, appeared around Branwen's finger and stretched outside, across the sea, to faraway land. The man, whose name is Geirr, could see the thread,'' And already the red thread made its way to the person you are destined to be with.'', Geirr looked through the window at the direction where the thread made its way,'' But it's probably a human, who shares the red thread with you. Humans had long forgotten, that something like this exist, only you will feel the pain, which comes with this thread. With each passing year, the calling from the thread will get stronger. You probably will feel, that you need to go search for something. And that something is your soul mate. '', Geirr looks at the baby girl,'' But now you are just a little half elf, that need to be kept safe.''

And, so it was the first night in the place, that Branwen will call home for many years.

AFTER 18 YEARS.

The door's opens as a girl, with long, curly, blond hair, purple eyes and most visible feature pointy ears, enters the room.

''Lugus! Lugus, where are you? We don't have a time for games. It's almost time for our plan to be set on action. Soon Geirr will be back.'', where is that cat hiding? I really don't have a time for this. It's my chance to see the world.

18 years I have lived in this place. One time, when I decided to climb on the highest point in this place, I seen something like moving across the sea. I wanted to see it closer, but then Geirr showed up and created a barrier around where we live. The barrier is for keeping me in. After I was trapped in a small piece of land, I started to look around it. One of the oldest parts of our house, where Geirr has forbidden me to go, but I was too bored by seeing all the same every day, so I decided to check out that place and there I found a book. The book explained what I saw that day, on the sea. A ship.

I wish to be on a ship and sail to a new land. If Geirr knew about my wish he, probably, would start his famous lecture, that human's bring trouble and would be afraid of me, because I am an elf, well, a half elf . I don't know why just a half elf, Geirr didn't tell everything about elves, but about his own kind, humans, he talks even less. When he talks about humans, then some small detail about them. He says, that humans long ago have forgotten about the ancient times and the magic. They even forgot, that they could use a magic. But who knows, only human I have ever seen is Geirr. But if I want to know, then I need to find that cat,'' Lugus, come out already or no magic cake for you.'', then a 40 kg cat jumps on me. That is Lugus. A snow leopard. My animal spirit.

Animal spirits looks like a real animals, but they eat a magical food, they can eat the real food too. I summoned Lugus when I was 4 years old. I know him almost all my life, so, of course, I will take him with me.

I use telepathy to talk with him.

''_Lugus, did you forget what we supposed to do now?''_

'' _I remember, but it's the last time we will play in this place.''_

''_Ok, but now we really need to go.''_

''_Ok, use your magic.''_

We go outside. I concentrate. I feel how the magic flows through my veins.

Geirr told me, that I have only a half of the magic, which a real elf would have. But if had the half, that has the long life, my magic would be even weaker. That's right, I will not live for a thousand years. My life is like human's.

Under me a magical circle appears. It shows 9 main elements. Air, Earth, Fire, Water, Darkness, Lighting, Ice, Plant and Light.

The barrier is made of a Lighting and a Light elements. The only way to break it is to use a two elements at the same time. But Geirr didn't teach me anything like this, but last week I found a book, that teach these things. Now I will see if I learned them well.

The Earth and the Darkness elements starts to glow. I send them on the barrier. It's sparks and disappears.

'' _I did it, Lugus!''_

''_Yes, you did. Let's go see the world!''_

I grab my backpack. It's full with magic books. I still need to learn so much about the magic.

It's been 8 years since the magic barrier was made. Finally, I will see the world.

I and Lugus run. After some time we are near the sea. Its first time for me to be, so close to the sea. Never ending water. And somewhere there is a land. A land, which I want to see.

'' _So how are we going to get to the other land? ''_

'' _Well, I didn't think of that. Maybe I should use an ice magic to go on the water.''_

''_Branwen, we don't know how faraway is the land. Great, our escape failed. Now Geirr will make even stronger barrier.''_

''_Relax. I will think of something.''_

Then Lugus turns his head. Seems, like he heard something.

''_What are you hearing? Is it Geirr? ''_

"_No, it is different. It sounds like you, when you were smaller. A young girl's voice."_

''_We should check it.''_

I follow Lugus to place where he heard the girl's voice. And there she was, a young girl. It's the second human I have seen, after Geirr.

She is jumping on the stones and was saying something about finding the sparkly thing. Could she be talking about the barrier, which I destroyed?

''Lily, be careful.'', I see two more humans nearing. So, her name is Lily. But then I see Lily nearing a place she should not to. The ground there is not stable. She may fall into the sea. But, she is not stopping! I run to her.

''_Branwen, what are you doing?''_

I run as fast as I can. I see that the ground breaks under the girl.

''Lily!'', I hear the humans screaming.

Magic flows so fast through me that it almost hurts. The magic circle appears and the air element starts to glow. I jump and the air flows around me. I catch the girl.

After getting on a safe place, I put her down. The two other humans are nearing.

The girl starts to speak,'' You saved me.'', and the two other humans looks at me. I feel, that the girl is touching my ears. O, no. They saw my ears,'' You are an elf! I was saved by an elf, that's so awesome!'', Geirr didn't tell anything about this kind of reaction after humans discovers, that I am an elf, but I am not,'' I am a half elf.''

'' What is your name? '', Lily asks.

''It's Branwen.''

There was a minute of silence, but then the man starts to talk,'' Branwen, is there anything we could do for you, as a gratitude for our daughter's saving?'', it's their daughter. I should see that, but I don't know much about a family.

'' _You could ask, if we can travel on their ship.''_

''Branwen, there is a beast, save us!'', Lily says, scared.

''Don't be afraid, that's my spirit animal. His name is Lugus.''

''Oh, can I pet him?''

''_Only if you will ask about the ship?''_

'' Well, there is something, that I and Lugus want to ask you. Do you get here on a ship?''

'' Yes.''

'' _Well, don't let the chance slip away.''_

'' Is it possible for us to travel with you?''

'' Yes! Mom, dad, please!'', they look at each other and the woman speaks,'' I think, it's possible, but we should hide, that you are an elf.''

'' Of course. ''

''No time to waste. Let's go to the ship.'', Lily says cheerfully.

Finally, I see a ship, so close. Its art made of wood.

As we enter the ship, people starts to look at me and Lugus, but the man orders them to go back to work. We enter a room, where is a girl, she addresses the man and the woman as King James and Queen Isabella. So, Lily is a princess. The girl is their maid. Her name is Chloe. She wrapped my ears with fabric, so I could hear, but the pointy ears could not be seen,'' There everything is ready. Now you can go out. The people will not see your pointy ears. But I have to say they look cute.''

'''_You already have charmed her, the trip isn't even started.''_

''_What are you talking about?''_

'' _Didn't you hear what the maid said, we can go out of this room!''_

'' Let's go outside.'', I say out loud.

The wind is strong. The ship was already some distance away from the island. Goodbye Geirr. Sorry, that I could only say that to you with a letter, but you would not let me go. I hope we meet again. Then I look at the other side.

''Hey, Branwen.''

''Princess Lily.''

'' You can call me Lily. So are you excited? I am. This is my first trip.''

''My too. Interesting, where are we sailing to?''

''To Arendelle. Mom and dad will have some trade discussions.''

''Arendelle.''

Maybe, if Lugus would look at Branwen in that moment, he maybe would see the red thread for a split of second near Branwen, but no one on the ship seen that red thread . A man who was holding a letter and an eagle, that were on the island, seen that red thread.

''_The ship isn't so far away. You could still stop her, Geirr.''_

'' _No, I have already lost the battle with the thread.''_

The eagle started something like a laugh.

''_And what's so funny?''_

'' _I remember, that you said, that you will not take to close to heart the baby, but now she is grown up and you can't let her go . In the end she became like a daughter to you.''_

''_I should told more to her about the humans world. She maybe is grown up for the island life, but for a humans world she is just a child.''_

''_She will need to grow up, no matter how painful it will be.''_

''I hope, that you will find your soul mate and somehow your soul mate will see the red thread."


	2. Chapter 2

**I don't own Frozen.**

It been two weeks since I left the island . It's getting boring . I hope we will soon reach a land . Now the only things to do are watch the card tricks, that ship men are showing, or telling stories or thinking other way to be near me .

'' _Lugus, why they haven't lost interest about me ? They don't know, that I am a half elf . So why ?''_

'' _Because you charmed them .''_

'' _Again with the,'' you charmed them '', thing . Will you tell me already what Is that ?''_

'' _Ok . I really don't know what is that . I just read a book, where was mentioned that the elves charm humans . I think, that's what are you doing, the book didn't explain much about the charmed thing .''_

'' _You read a book ?''_

'' _What? Can't an animal read a book ?''_

'' _Of course, can, but when did you start to read? As I remember you always hated to read .''_

'' _Well, after the barrier was made, I sometimes read a book, because it started to be boring in barrier land.''_

'' _From now on ,our life's will not be boring .''_

'' _When I will see the land, then I will believe .''_

'' _It will .''_

I see Lily coming here,'' I have a good news, we will soon reach Arendelle .''

'' _Told you .''_

'' It's truly a good news, it's starting to get boring in here .''

'' Dad said you should wait some time in ship. After all the formalities are over you can go with Chloe look around the town .'''

'' Don't worry your dad already told be about that . I will try not to get attention on me .''

'' When this big cat is around you ? Not a chance . '', that's right Lily told me before, that an snow leopard or any other big cat, people don't see daily .

'' Sorry, but I can't leave him and even if I would, he probably will still follow me .''

'' That's why we will tell about Lugus to Arendelle's Queen . Interesting how she will react hearing that ?''

'' _The great snow leopard attacks !'', _and he jumps on me .

'' _What are you doing ?''_

'' _The great snow leopard defeated the half elf .''_

'' _I will get you for this .'',_and so to pass the time we started to play_ ._

I hope we will get there soon .

Elsa's POV

It's been a month since the great thaw, as people refer to that incident . Now everything starts to get on the right track . New trade partners will arrive today and soon a ball will be held . A ball where I will get too much attention . Only things, that my attention is on now is Arendelle and my sister . She should be home soon .

'' Here is your tea, your majesty .''

'' Thank you .''

As I was drinking tea, Anna entered the room,'' Hi, Elsa . Did something happen while I was gone ? Did the guests arrive already ?''

'' Nothing interesting happened and the guests should arrive soon .''

'' Can't wait . I heard, that the princess of Kadien is 11, I think she will love to play with Olaf .''

'' Not everyone knows about my powers . So, we should be careful with that .''

'' Olaf is too cute to not to be loved .''

The servant comes back into the room,'' Your majesty, a ship from Kadien is nearing Arendelle .'', it's time to meet the guests .

Branwen's POV

I can't wait to step on the land . But we need to wait .

The ship is finally in the fjord . Lily and her parents were stepping out of the ship . I was sitting, so that nobody could see me .

'' Queen Elsa, we are honored to finally be in your land .'', Elsa so that's her name . Somehow I didn't have the chance to get to know her name before .

'''People with good purposes are always welcomed in Arendelle .'', wow her voice is beautiful, she probably sings beautiful too . The voices starts to fade as they were moving away from the ship . Now, I just have to wait .

Elsa's POV

The people from Kadien seems to be nice people, that could be trusted, but then they say that with them is a snow leopard. They say, that he will not harm anybody, but it's hard to believe, snow leopards are predators. I hope it will not make trouble in Arendelle.

'' Elsa, we should show them around the town .'', Anna says .

'' If the guests want, then we can do that.''

'' That would be nice .'', queen Isabelle says .

So we exit the castle to look around the town .

Branwen's POV

''Branwen, we can now go look around the town .'', Chloe says .

''Ok, let's go Lugus .'', we were going out of the ship and then stopped .

'' Why you both stopped ?''

'''_Are you ready Lugus ,it will be our first step on this land .''_

''_Let's do this !'',_so we made our first step on this land .

Arendelle here we come !


	3. Chapter 3

**I don't own Frozen.**

Branwen's POV

I didn't want to people to notice me, but while having a big cat around you, that isn't possible . But I still enjoyed the walk. There are so many people. Everything seems on non-stoppable movement. I like it, the feeling of doing something, running somewhere. Then a design gets my attention. There was written something about a caramel.

'' Chloe, what's a caramel?''

'' Caramel is a sweet. Do you want some? We can buy It.'', money, a thing that humans use to get a food or something else. I don't have money. I don't even know how it looks like here.

'' I don't have money.''

'' Don't worry about that. King James gave me some money, so you can buy things. So, let's buy the caramel.''

In my short life I have never eaten something as delicious as caramel, but then Chloe gives me a thing called chocolate, that thing tops it all.

''_Branwen, ask if in this place is a meat. I want some meat!''_

'' Chloe, is in this place meat? Lugus want some.''

'''This is a sweet shop, in here they don't sell meat. We have to go to a shop where they sell meat.''

'' _What, they don't sell everything in one place!''_

'' _Don't worry, you will get meat.''_

After Lugus got meat and ate it, we continued our walk.

Chloe's POV

She was so cute, when she ate the caramel and chocolate. Her face, when she tasted it.

She is like a child that starts to get to know the world. But when you look in her purple eyes, you are like mesmerized by her.

There are stories about elves, that they are the most beautiful creatures, and even if she is just a half elf, she has mysteriousness beauty. Maybe, the one, that real elf has.

She didn't notice, but we didn't pay for the caramel, chocolate or the meat. The shopkeepers gave it all for free. And now searching for new pants and shirt for her, the shop keeper hasn't yet seen her closely, but when, finally, he does, everything again is for free. No money spent on this trip, because everyone is enchanted by seeing her.

Elsa's POV

As we were going through the town, Anna got an idea, that we should visit sweet shop.

'' Your majesty, welcome to my little shop. This day keeps giving surprises. First, two young women came here, with a snow leopard, and now the queen.'', I hope, that the snow leopard didn't make a trouble,'' Of course, I was surprised to see the big cat, but when I saw one of the women's eyes, I was more surprised. They were purple.'', I never heard, that humans have purple eyes.

'' Oh, that was Chloe and Branwen, and the snow leopard name is Lugus.'', princess Lily says.

''Who are they?'', Anna asks.

''Chloe is our maid, but Branwen, she saved our daughter's life, so that's way she is traveling with us.'', King James answered.

''Is there anything you want?'', the shopkeeper asks.

''Chocolate!'', Anna, she will never change.

As we were eating some sweets, Princess Lily decided to go back to the ship.

''Lily, be careful on your way.''

''Don't worry mother, everything will be alright, and if something would happen Branwen would save me.''

It would be interesting to meet that Branwen.

Branwen's POV

I jumped at him, but that cat is fast.

''_Hah, you will never win against the great snow leopard Lugus.''_

''_You will see miracles.'',_ but then someone jumps on me and I fall down.

'' What … Lily, why did you allied with the cat?''

'' Sorry, but I am on the winners side.'', and she started to laugh.

'' So, why are you here? Don't you suppose to be in the castle?''

'' Yes, but then princess Anna decided, that we should go for a walk around the town and to the sweet shop, and there I heard, that you got a reputation of a mysterious woman with purple eyes .''

'' What's so special about my eyes?''… Oh, I remember, Geirr told me, that human's don't have a purple eyes.

'' Seems you understand yourself why and …'' she looks at me. I know what she wants,''Ok , let's go .''

Lily and Lugus happily follows me.

'' Close the doors.'', I say to Lily.

'' Done.''

'' So, which element today?''

'' I want some fireworks today.''

'' Ok, so it's fire for today.'', the magic flows through me, the magic circle appears, the fire element symbol starts to glow and in my hand a small firework starts.

''Awesome!''

'' _This is just a small part of the real firework. The real firework, that is awesome!''_

'' _I can't show her that, other people will see it too.''_

The sparks disappears.

'' Okay, that's enough for today, let's get some fresh air.''

'' But, that was a short performance.", Lily says, obviously disappointed, that the magic show has ended.

''Comon , let's go see the sundown.''

It was a beautiful sundown in this new place. Arendelle.

**About the next chapter, it will be the first meeting : ) **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own Frozen.**

Elsa's POV

It's the first day of the trading talks and it's progressing nicely, but as all political talks, tiresome. Finally, a small break.

'' Queen Elsa, Prince David has arrived.'', David? He didn't tell, that he would visit Arendelle. Last time he visited us was in the coronation day, which ended with me setting an eternal winter over Arendelle.

David, sometimes, visited us, when we were children, but after the gates were closed he could not visit us anymore. It was the first time in coronation day, that I seen him again . Little David had grown in handsome man.

Now, I am entering the room where he is waiting .

'' Why didn't you send a message that you will visit us ?''

'' Well, I didn't know I would . I was on my way to another country, but in my path Arendelle was near, so I decided to visit you .''

'' That's nice, we have many things to talk about .'', that is the thing I like most of David, it's so easy to talk with him .

'' Sorry, but not now . I only came here to see you, I need to be on my way, but I will be back on time when your ball will be .''

'' The ball where royal men will try to get my attention . No fun at all .''

'' You can't blame them, only a blind man after seeing you would not try to steal your heart . You are a beautiful woman .'', I blush from his compliment,'' But now I have to go or I will be late for your ball .''

I need some fresh air . Yes, I walk around the town would be nice .

Branwen's POV

'' Full House ! I win again .'', with some practice, I became the best card player on the ship .

'' Only two weeks and she became a card master .'', Lucas says .

'' A girl who never played card games before, became the best player on the ship, incredible .'', Jack says . In these two weeks I became good friends with the ship men . They look like tough men, but that's from outside, from inside they are nice people .

'' Hey, Branwen, what is your cat doing ?''

I look at Lugus, he is watching something . I make a telepathic link and hear _Meat,_ I look closely, there are the birds, that are always running around . O ,no .

'' Lugus, no!'', but he jumps off the ship . I run after him .

Elsa's POV

Does David has some feelings for me ? He did give me some hints, that it might be so, but I don't know . I should now enjoy the walk, but frighten chickens runs at this direction and after them the snow leopard . He runs past me, after the chickens . I think, I should use magic to stop him, but then some runs into me . We both fall down .

I open my eyes and see a purple eyes looking at me . So, beautiful . I want to say something, but I can't, under her gaze I feel weak, but then she looks past me,'' Lugus ! Leave the birds in peace !'', she stoods up and runs after the snow leopard . What just happened ? I was like in a trance .

I look at her as she runs after the leopard . So, that was Branwen . An interesting first meeting we had .

Branwen's POV

That stupid cat . Why he did that ? Now I have to chase after him . He turns and so do I, but I run into someone and we fall down . Something red flew around . What was that ? But that thing is already gone and now I see the most beautiful human I ever had seen and if a half elf says that, then it must be true ! We look at each other, almost forgetting about the things, that are around us . Almost, because I remembered what I was doing before . I was chasing after Lugus,'' Lugus ! Leave the birds in peace !'', and I stand up and continue my chase.

Stupid cat, getting me in trouble . Finally, I am near him, I jump at him and stop him from chasing the birds .

'' _Why did you chase the birds ?''_

'' _I was hungry .''_

'' _Fine, you will get the meat .'' _Then, the shopkeeper comes out,'' Oh, it's you again, here is meat for your cat .''

'' _Meat ! Finally .''_

'' _I hope you will not make any more trouble .''_

'' _It's your fault Branwen . You didn't give me a magical lunch . I was hungry .''_

'' _I was planning to give you lunch, after the game of cards ended, but you run away .''_

'' _So, now the cards are more important than your spirit animal !?''_

'' _Ok, I am sorry . From now on, I will give you lunch first .''_

'' _I am happy, that you understand what trouble you made .'' _What ? So, now it's my fault ? Ungrateful cat . Well at list the birds are alive .

Interesting who is that beautiful woman . Will I see her again ?

'' _That was delicious .''_

'' _So, are you done ? We should go back to the ship .''_

'' _Yes, lets go .''_

'' You are finally back . What happened ?, Chloe asks .

'' Lugus was hungry and started to chase birds like that one .'', I point out at the bird .

'' The chickens .'', oh, so that's chickens, but near them is much bigger animal, it's bigger than Lugus .

'' What is that !?''

'' A horse .'', I read about them in books . So, that's how a horse looks like .

'' Do you want ride on it ?''

'' Are you serious ?'', even if I can telepathy talking to him it doesn't mean he will like me .

'' Why not ?''

'' Maybe another day .''

'' Comon, let's go .'', so I was dragged to meet the horse . I started the telepathic talk, _'' Hello there .''_

The horse looked at me,''_ What do you want from me ?'',_ he obviously don't like me .

'' _Well, I wanted to talk to you .''_

'' _Why should I talk with a human ?''_

'' _I am not a human, I am a half elf .''_

'' _Well then little half elf, I don't want to speak with you .''_

'' Chloe, I just telepathic spook to the horse, he doesn't like me .''

'' Fine, we will go away from him . So, what we should do now ?''

'' BRANWEN !'', I hear Lily calling me .

'' What the matter Lily ?'', she runs to me,'' Are you alright ?''

'' I was taking a chocolate for you and saying out loud,'' She will love this .'', and then someone answered, '' I bet she will .'', I turn around and there is standing a snowman and then he says,'' Hi, I am Olaf and I love warm hugs .'', I look at him shocked, because he talked, a snowman and talked and then he asks if I am alright, but I scream and runaway . So, what was that thing, Branwen ?''

I haven't heard about living snowman, of course, I can create a golem, but he is created to defend or attack, he doesn't have a mind on it's own, but the snowman looks like does have, '' I have never heard of that kind of a magic .''

'' Maybe you are mistaken something Lily .'', Chloe says .

'' No, I seen a snowman, who had, above him, a cloud and from that cloud was snowing .'', well, that explains why the snowman isn't melting .

'' _What do you think about this, Lugus ?''_

'' _Don't seems like she is joking about this .''_

'' _Yes, but how can a snowman live ?''_

'' _Who knows, we lived on a small island ,the big world is full with unexplained things .''_

'' _You are right . Maybe, we will see the snowman too .''_


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own Frozen.**

Branwen's POV

A small snow golem stands front of me . It's the fifth golem I had made . I am trying to make him think by himself, but it's not working .

I look at the magical circle, the ice elements glows. These past days it glows a bit even when I use other elements. That doesn't supposed to happen . Well, a talking snowman doesn't have to exist, but apparently he does exist . There are many things about the world I need to learn .

'' _Do you want your magical food now ?''_

'' _Delicious meat .''_ What! Don't tell me he is eating a chicken!

I run out of the cabin . With my fast movements I crash into barrels . Why do I keep crashing into something?

I see Lily coming here,'' Are you alright ?''

'' I think so .''

Then someone else approaches us . '' Wow, you really do have a purple eyes .'' Who is she ?

'' That's princess Anna .'', Lily says and then Lugus shows up .

'' _What are you doing ?''_

'' _It's your fault, that I crashed into the barrels ! ''_

'' _How this is my fault? ''_

'' _Because you were eating the chicken. And here I was worried, that you want magical food, but no, you eat the chicken !''_

'' _Lily brought me a meat .''_

'' _Oh, sorry .''_

'' Hey, maybe you want to see the castle ?'', princess Anna asks . Should I ? But Lily answers,'' Yes, she wants.''

The guards looked suspiciously at me and Lugus, but seeing that I am with Lily and princess Anna let us pass. Wow, it's amazing . The stairs was beautifully made, the structure of the castle too . It probably took many years to build something like this .

One of the doors starts to open and Lugus just has to be near them . I told him to be near me, but that cat just doesn't listen . Then I see what entered the room. It's the woman I run into, because of the chase after Lugus . She looks surprised and frighten by Lugus .

'' Hi, Elsa, don't worry the snow leopard will not attack .'' , princess Anna says . Wait . Elsa ? Wasn't that name of Arendelle queen … I CRASHED INTO ARENDELLE QUEEN ! And what did I say to her,_'' Lugus ! Leave the birds in peace .''_, that's all, no apologies . Geirr would give me some lectures about this, my head starts to hurt even thinking about that .

I see that queen Elsa is not moving, because Lugus is still near her .

'' _Lugus, get away from her .'',_ but he doesn't listen .

'' _LUGUS,YOU IDIOT OF ANIMAL SPIRIT MOVE AWAY FROM THE QUEEN OR I WILL NOT GIVE YOU A LUNCH .'' , _I scream as loud as I can in telepathy . Finally, he goes away from her .

'' _What were you thinking ? Why did you not step back at first ?''_

'' _She has a fragrance of ice and snow .''_

'' _She is human, she can't have a fragrance of ice and snow, not in this time of year .''_

'' _I know, that's why I was trying to find from where the fragrance of ice and snow was coming from, but still it came from her .''_

'' _Seems like the sea water was bad for your nose .'' _And then I notice, that Queen Elsa is looking at me .

'' Sorry, Elsa, I should had warned you about the snow leopard, that he will be in the castle .''

'' It's alright Anna .''

'' _I feel that she is still afraid of me .''_ Animal spirit is part of you, if she is afraid of Lugus, then in some way, of me too . That makes me sad. I know many people are afraid of Lugus, but I don't want to her to be scared of it.

'' Maybe, we should have lunch together?'', princess Anna says . O, no, that would not be nice. I am feeling already bad for running into a queen, and the Lugus incident, but again Lily didn't give me other chose and now we are front of a table, full with food . I don't know most of the food, which is on table, but I recognize chocolate. Then someone brings tea … it taste awful. It doesn't have the magic taste . Geirr made the best tea . On the island there was many tea herbs, so we had all kinds of tea flavors, but the most important ingredient is magic . Should I use it ? It's an easy spell .

'' _Don't even think to use a magic .''_

'' _But it taste awful .''_

'' _It's just a tea .''_

'' _Well, magic food is magic food, no matter how it looks .''_

'' _Don't you dare to make a grass !''_

'' So, Branwen where do you come from ?'', queen Elsa asks . I am starting to get nervous .

'' I am from a small island .''

'' _Branwen, why are you so nervous ?''_

'' _I don't know .''_

'' Can you tell stories about that place ?'', princess Anna asks .

'' It's really nothing interesting about that place, there is nothing to be see, only books what was in the house were interesting .''

'' So, do you like to read ?''

'' Yes .''

'' Great . There is a library in the castle . Elsa, maybe you could show the way ?'' That's a bad idea!

'' Of course .'' No way to escape .

Elsa's POV

I still don't feel save around the snow leopard, but I am trying not to show it . Branwen, seems to have a bond with the leopard . Sometimes it's feels like she can talk to him .

The purple eyes make her mysterious . She looks inexperienced about the world, but in same time seems like she holds a great knowledge .

I open the library doors. Branwen looks around amazed . Her eyes sparkles.

'' You can read too, not just look how the books are assembled in shelves .''

'' Right .'', and she goes to nearest book shelve . She looks through them , finally, she takes one in her hands. It's a book about traveling . She isn't opening it . Seems like she has an inner battle . Then she turns and speaks ,'' I am very sorry, that I run into you that day . I was not looking where I was running .''

'' It's alright . You were trying to save the bird .''

'' Yes and did save it . It will never happen again, now my priority is to feed Lugus.'' She seems to be more relaxed now . All this time she was worried about that ? She is still holding the book and not opening it. '' So will you read it ?''

'' Yes .'', she opens the book and starts to read it still standing near the book shelves .

'' There is a soft chair, it's more comfortable way to read a book .'' She looks where the chair is and goes there . I sit down in the opposite chair .

I see, that she again has the inner battle. '' Is there something you want to say to me ?''

'' Yes . There are so many books here, and, probably, just few, that I have read before . So, if it's alright with you, can I come tomorrow here too?''

'' Of course, and not just tomorrow, you can come here anytime you want.''

'' Thank you.''


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own Frozen.**

Branwen's POV

_A beautiful moonlight was shining . A woman comes near me. I smile. I am feeling … What is this feeling? But now I am feeling something different. PAIN. _ I wake up and look at my leg. Lugus is biting my leg. He can't leave me in peace even in his dreams.

'' WAKE UP! It's hurts.'', finally, he stops biting my leg.

'' _I had such an amazing dream. There was a meat everywhere.''_

'' _In reality, you were biting my leg.''_

'' _Sorry.''_

'' _Seems you are really hungry. Want some food already?''_

'' _Yes.''_

I make Lugus a magical food and after that go get some breakfast for myself. As I am eating my breakfast my thoughts again drift to Elsa. Yesterday after Elsa was gone, because she had something to do, I read the book for some time and after that gone to the ship and so many times Elsa was on my mind, like right now. Why do my thoughts go to her so often?

'' _So, what will you do today?''_

'' _I think, again back to the castle reading books.''_

'' _Come on, let's explore this land, the books can wait.''_

'' _Alright. Which place you want to explore?''_

'' _Let's go there, it seems like interesting place.''_

I follow Lugus to the place which he wanted to see. And now we are in a forest. As we are going further a sound could be heard and then an animal shows up. The animal was pulling some kind of a wooden thing behind and in that thing, was sitting a blond man. The animal stops and steps back after seeing Lugus.

'' Sven calm down. What's the matter?''

I should speak before he gets scared of Lugus, '' Sorry, my snow leopard gets in the way, but don't worry it will not attack you.''

The man looks at me and then at Lugus,'' Wow, it's the first time I see a snow leopard.'', Wow, he is not afraid of Lugus.

'' So why are you here?'', the man asks.

'' I was bored, so I decided to look around.''

'' You should not go alone in the forest to deep, even if the wolves don't come this close to town there is still a chance. Even if you have a snow leopard beside you, it's still dangerous.'' Wolves, I read, that they are animals living in the forest. They are strong animals.

'' Do you want a ride back?''

'' That would be nice.'' So, I and Lugus climb in the wooden thing.

'' My name is Kristoff and that's Sven.''

'' Branwen and his name is Lugus.''

Elsa's POV

She still hasn't come. Why I am worried about that? She is just a girl who I met yesterday. But she said, that she would come.

I see the princess . Maybe, she can help. She notices me,'' Hello, queen Elsa.''

'' Hello. So, where are you going?''

'' I am going to the ship . Do you want to come, to see the inside of the ship?'', maybe I will find her there. Why I am trying so much to find her? '' I would like that.''

Branwen's POV

It was a fast ride and now we are back in the town.

'''_What we should do now?''_

'' _First, we should go back to the ship.''_

As we were nearing the ship, a music and augh could be heard and as we entered the ship we seen that there was dancing going on. This dance is faster than the dance Geirr was teaching me.

'' Branwen! You are just in time. Ship men decided that it's nice time for a party.'', Chloe said.

'' Oh, that nice.''

'' Yes, it is. Come let's dance.''

'' No, I don't know how to dance like that.''

But Chloe dragged me in the middle of the ship,'' It will be fun.'', Chloe started to dance. I was trying to dance like her. After some time, I get how to dance this dance and started to enjoy it. The rhythm was fast. Chloe and I were smiling, but then I heard whispers. What I did make out of the whispers was Queen Elsa. I stop dancing and turn around. I see Lily giving Lugus meat and then I see her. Elsa is here. For some reason, she doesn't look happy.

'' Branwen, you didn't tell me that you could dance so well.'', Lily says.

'' _That was a delicious food.''_

'' _Is the food the only thing that you are thinking about?''_

'' _No . I was thinking, why Queen Elsa was looking angry at you when you were dancing with Chloe.''_

'' _She was angry at me?''_

'' I haven't seen you all day. Where have you been?'', Elsa asks. She doesn't look so angry now.

'' I and Lugus were just looking around. This land is beautiful.''

'' That's nice, that you like in here.''

'' Yes. Here is so much to see.''

'' _She still has the ice and snow fragrance.''_

'' _And there still a sea water.''_

'' I just remembered. Me and my sister decided to go on a picnic tomorrow. Will you join us? '', she looks at Lily and me. A picnic? Hmm … What is a picnic?

'' I think we should go Branwen.''

'' Ok.''

'' _Yes! We are going to a picnic! So, what Is a picnic?''_

'' _I don't know, but I will ask Lily about that. But it seems like a nice thing.''_

NEXT DAY

After Lily explained what is a picnic it became Lugus favorite thing to do for today.

I see Anna and Elsa. And then I see Kristoff and Sven? Kristoff and Sven turns and look at me surprised,'' She really does have a purple eye.'' My eyes are very popular around here.

'' Oh, Hi, Branwen, we just talked about you. And please don't worry Elsa anymore.'', Anna says.

'' Worry her?'' What did I do? I don't want to worry her.

'' By going to the forest alone. There might be wolves around.'' I want to explore this land, but to do so I need to show them that I am a half elf, who can beat the wolves. But I can't. I don't want to them be afraid of me.

'' Ok, I will not go explore the forest.''

'' Don't look so sad, there is other interesting places in the town to see and we always can travel on the sledge.'', that sounds nice, but what is a sledge? I really need to learn more about humans, there is so much that I don't know.

'' But now enjoy the picnic.''

It was a nice picnic. They were talking about human things and some of them I didn't understand, but I did finally understand what a sledge is. It's the wooden thing in which Kristoff was riding.

'' Branwen, you always have the fabric around your head, why? Anna asks . I start to feel nervous. Remember what king James and Queen Isabella said to you,'' I have scars, that I don't want to show.'' It's weird to call my pointy ears like that. They resemble what I am. A half elf.

'' Oh, sorry.''

After that, the picnic was again the happy one and of course Lugus jumps at me. I see that Elsa is looking worried. She still doesn't truest Lugus. How can I make her see that he is a nice animal spirit?

Elsa's POV

We were going back to the castle, Branwen and I a bit behind others. It was a nice picnic, but again something about Branwen, it's like she is hiding something.

'' You still are afraid of him, aren't you.'', Branwen spoke.

'' Afraid of who?''

'' Lugus.'' I still have doubts about him.

'' He will not hurt you, I promise. Come, you can pet him.'', Branwen and the snow leopard were looking at me. Seems, I need to do it. I stretch my hand, slowly, and at last pet him. Seems like he is enjoying this. Now I look at him with no fear. I see Branwen smiling. Was it so important to her, that I don't fear him?'

'' Elsa, Branwen are you coming?'', Anna says loudly.

'' Yes, we are coming.'' I stop petting Lugus and start to walk.

'' See, I told you she would see that you are just a big kitten.''

She is an interesting person, the life in the castle will be more interesting then it was before.


End file.
